Triangles
by Like You Do
Summary: There was never any explanation for Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Leafpool, and Ashfur in his sad state. This is my version of what happened between the books Sunset and The Sight. Please review. Please. :D
1. Where it Always Begins, the Beginning

**Hello people. I am just starting to write about Warriors. This will hopefully be a good story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I love reviews... *Gives virtual cookie to whomever reviews, even if their review is a flame***

* * *

I lay curled on my side with my head on my paws. I wondered what Crowfeather was doing right now. He certainly wasn't sulking in the corner of a dark den… I think. Soft paws walked up through my den to my little corner. I was too depressed to lift my eyes. Crowfeather had already chosen his mate in WindClan, I had every reason to be depressed.

A paw whacked me on the back of my head in full force. I was on my feet in an instant. "What in Star Clan was that for?" I demanded. Ashfur sat in front of me. He looked so annoyingly smug. I insanely wanted to hit him. If I didn't feel so bad about the SquirrelFlight and Brambleclaw thing I might have cuffed him. But being the sad helpless me, I did nothing. Instead, we just glared at eachother.

"That was for moping like a kit."

"Look who's talking." We glared in silence for a minute. "What do you want?"

"I came to check on you… after the Gathering news last night."

"Which one, the one where you overheard Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight choosing each other?"

"NO. When Crowfeather chose-"

"I'm fine." We watched each other in stony silence. "Did you need anything?" I realized how much he had awakened me from my dreariness.

"Mousefur's pads are aching again." The tense atmosphere relaxed a bit as I sorted through my supplies, searching for yarrow. Hmmm… I was down to my last few leaves.

"Could you help me gather some herbs later?" I asked him absent-mindedly.

"Sure." He turned and stalked out of the den. Carefully, I picked up my bundle and left to check on Mousefur. As I left the den, I was aware that each cat I passed watched me worriedly. I kept my head held high and ignored it. At all costs, I would not be weak. Especially not when I was walking through the hollow.  
_____

Leafpool walked beside me calmly. How could she look so calm? I know I am still torn up over Squirrelflight. That bitch of a she-cat! Leafpool's familiar scent was calming, however. I found my pelt lightly brushing hers as we approached the elders. She was like a calming herb. Mousefur, however, was not half as calming. A hiss escaped the corner of my jaw as I passed Squirrelflight. I held nothing against Brambleclaw. It was, after all, all that unfaithful she-cat's fault. I longed for another cat to replace her as Crowfeather had replaced Leafpool. No, that is cruel to Leafpool. Crowfeather is as much of a bitch as Squirrelflight. I moved from Leafpool's side and waited at the camp entrance. I ignored the camp around me, focusing simply on the walls of the hollow. I traced the cracks with my eyes. The scents of many cats kept me alert. My mind drifted to revenge as I watched Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw share tongues.

Yes. Revenge is necessary.

_____

I peered out the Warrior's den cautiously, making sure my mate was no where in sight, then I made my escape. I padded swiftly through the camp. I was, now again, a normal cat in the Clan. None suspected where I truly headed. The guards, Owlwhisker and Whitetail, never even noticed me slip through the gorse bushes surrounding WindClan's home.

I raced through the moor-land. My fur felt cold and was a welcome change to the heat and whisperings in the Warrior's den. My tail twitched with anticipation. It took me mere minutes to reach the river where I had met with her not so long ago. I sat on the side and squinted across the border, hoping she was collecting herbs, but knowing she wasn't. I gazed into the dark water mere paw-steps from me. I wondered what StarClan was like. I wondered if I would be allowed to enter Starclan ever. I longed to end my life. I had lost the only two loves I had ever had. The worst part was that I knew one of them was just across the stream. Soft paw-steps approached me from the side. A soft scent greeted me. I should've known she'd find me. I pretended to inspect my claws. My tail twitched anxiously. "Why are you here again, Crowfeather?" She demanded.

I felt bad. I was using her. She had no idea. "I was hunting and stopped to take a rest." Her dissatisfaction rolled from her pelt in waves.

"Whitetail said she thought she had seen you sprinting from camp." Huh. So much for inconspicuous.

"Look, Nightcloud, I wasn't coming to meet her."

"I know that much. I know her scent is not here. Come back to the den." She turned and started to leave. I had no reason to be here. But neither did she. Her tail brushed my side. I stood to follow. But not before I saw the familiar pelt in the trees across the stream. I thought I heard a gasp. I turned my head over my shoulder to give the remaining cat I loved a mournful stare. She stared back. Another cat was with her. A slim grey tom. My eyes turned stony and I looked back to Nightcloud and hate Leafpool for being with him. I especially hated myself for not being him. My only solace was knowing she was unattainable. Some comfort that is.

_____

Yellowfang peered into the clear crystal waters. She watched the glittering cats from above. She saw his fur touch hers. She saw another him avoid another her, despite his claim to love her. She watched the way a leader's mate wished for her daughter to be herself again. She watched the original her's sister with her own mate. She longed to reach in and warn them of the coming tides. But that was illegal. Yellowfang was out-ruled. The conflicted she-cat first watched was on her own. Yellowfang longed to take her and shake her till her claws were loosened, but there was nothing she could do here.

But something new caught her watchful yellow eyes. Three sparks. Three illegal matches.

This was not the three the Tribe of Rushing Water's clan had predicted. This was a different three. A different three whom could bring about the end of the code. Yet she was out-ruled. But Yellowfang was Yellowfang, out-ruled or not.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's going to be a pretty short story. Maybe like 10-12 chapters. I dunno.**

**Seriously though, please review. I get really lonely out here in the humidity. :(**

**I am sorry this chapter is so short. I will be writing longer ones in the future. Definitely. I just have writer's block and sunday morning syndrome. I think this chapter came out okay despite that though. You'll have to tell me.**


	2. The Beginning is Not the Only Beginning

**HI AGAIN!!!! :D**

**Twitchy's back! Anywho, I owe thanks for reviewing/actually noticing (and letting me know that you noticed) to: Madame Rick (Since I can't answer you, I'll just say: the best part is yet to come...), Locket123, and CRAZEDREADER96 (that was so sweet! :P)**

**I hope you will review this chapter... and maybe some others will too? (Looks around hopefully...)**

**Anywho, (that's my favorite word right now) even if you don't review, hope you like it! (Though I would LOVE if you reviewed...)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Tell me Tigerstar, do I own Warriors?**

**TIGERSTAR: No.**

**ME: Oh well... (Didn't see that coming did you...) *Walks away and comes back with a bucket of Cookies & Cream ice cream, which should be required to be eaten when reading...***

* * *

Leafool's POV:

I watched in amusement as the young apprentices bounced around the camp. Despite my sadness for never having my old mentor around to tease me, it gave me great pleasure to just watch Cinderpaw as she frolicked. A tail brushed my side in warning before a mouse thumped down between my paws. I blinked as I turned to observe the giver. It was Ashfur, I can't say I was terribly shocked. He had, after all, been extremely comforting to me immediately after Crowfeather accepted Nightcloud. It was now routine for us to sit and share tongues. At first it had been awkward, and felt like the whole of Thunderclan was waiting for me to screw up and have kits. It was more than a little infuriating. But, thanks to Mousefur, that had been cleared up pretty quick. Now we just talked and ate. Ashfur dipped his head to me, indicating that I could have the first bite. I mewed my silent thanks and took a bite. I watched him take his own bite as I mulled over the musky taste of the rodent. For the first time, Ashfur remained silent as he ate. I wished that I could hear his mind… but, for some reason, I knew that that would only lead to unnecessary complications… of the wrong sort for a medicine cat. I was finished with the rodent and leaned over to lick one of Ashfur's ears, "Thank you, Ashfur," I mewed softly again. He licked one of my ears affectionately.

"See you around, Leafpool." We both rose from our spots and departed. I wished I could stay though, as I said before, Ashfur was very comforting. But Mousefur's pads ached, and that meant it was work time. Not that he wasn't doing battle training in the forest, I thought as I gathered the yarrow from the shelves in the back of the medicine cat den. I thanked Star Clan that the elders were much less grumpy after eating, after all, I was late.

Ashfur's POV:

"Come on!" Brambleclaw taunted, "I was apprenticed after you, yet I am winning." I hissed under my breath and leaped out as Brambleclaw mewed. His shock at being attacked then was all the slack I needed from him to have him pinned down.

"There is something to be said for old-timers." Brambleclaw chuckled from his position underneath me. I stepped off quickly and crouched at the edge of the clearing to watch more warriors fight. But, as my physical body remained crouched at the edge of the Training Hollow, my mental body followed Leafpool, as I imagined what she was doing right now. First, she would take the yarrow to Mousefur, I realized. Leafpoool was smart enough to avoid Mousefur's wrath. From there, I imagined that she would sit outside her den and wait for someone to join her and talk. I wondered if I had hurt her feelings by being so quiet earlier, when I usually joked and teased with her. I had been worrying again, Leafpool may have adjusted to the stares of the clan, but I had already had enough staring to last me a life in Star Clan. From the moment Squirrelflight had chosen Brambleclaw (two-faced bitch) they had been watching me. Of course, when I started sharing tongues with the young, recently rejected female medicine cat, the rumors had gone wild. I suppose Mousefur was good for something after all. She had, admittedly, given the gossiping cats an earful to last beyond Star Clan. Looking back it had actually been pretty amusing. "Look out!" A cat screeched. I didn't have time to move. My head filled with excruciating pain as I was dragged into the black, screeching and howling furiously the whole way.

Crowfeather's POV:

The den was warm. Worse than warm, really. What with Nightcloud's stifling heat pressing up on my right flank, and Owlwhisker's snores… I carefully pulled myself out from between them, and dashed out of the camp before the guards could question me. I ran through the territory at top speed, but skidded to a halt at the ravine. Where I stood in shock. She was there. We just stared at each other, our jaws slack. "Crowfeather?" She mewed. I could only nod my head dumbly. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep…" I trailed off. My tail twitched nervously under her leaf green gaze.

"So, are you happy with Nightcloud?"

I winced. "She is sweet and kind. She'd be an excellent mother…"

"Sooo… you aren't."

"I wouldn't say that."

" You just did." I stayed silent. We just stared at each other.

"Leafpool?" I was too stunned to hear an unknown tom call to Leafpool to move. Thus, I was still sitting there, staring into her eyes when Brambleclaw joined her. His eyes darted nervously between us as Squirrelflight joined us. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I was collecting herbs, and stopped for a minute. This wasn't arranged." Only now did I notice the heap of plants by her paws. Squirrelflight dipped her head over to scoop up the medicines. She mumbled something from between her teeth… it sounded something like 'wibble she woffnod', or something like that. She nudged Leafpool and slowly guided her away.

"Good bye, Crowfeather," she whispered as she was lead to her camp. I was left staring at Brambleclaw.

"She's had a hard enough time after you left her for Nightcloud. Now is not the time to distract our medicine cat from her life. Leave her be." His tail twitched with the intensity of his words. I don't know why I said what I did next.

"Make me." I turned and stalked off into the taller grasses to hide my face. I watched Brambleclaw depart, and fell asleep in the grass.

* * *

**Hey anyone who's read this! What's up?**

**Sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I think it came out pretty well despite.**

**You know the drill... R&R please! (I am watching... with my own miniature dell 'paint' Bluestar! (it's really creepy... (is it possible to put so many parenthesis in parenthesis?)))**


	3. Thoughts and Challenges

**I REAALLY wish that I had some ability for writing long warrior chapters... Really, I do.**

**Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews peeps! (Shout outs to: Natureboy3, Shadow the Freak, and 'Umm'.)**

**BTW, 'Umm', thanks for that. My brain is sadly disabled when it comes to remembering herbs and their uses. (Seriously Erin Hunter, instead of Code of the Clans or whatever, go make a medicine cat's guide. *pouts*)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Sadly, I am none of the three Erin Hunters. If you don't believe me, I have Firestar here.**

**Firestar: It's true. She's not.**

**Me: I ORDERED YOU TO WAIT FOR ME TO LEAVE TO SAY IT! *Pulls out double sided tape*AND THEN YOU GO AND RUB IT IN WHILE I AM HERE!**

**Firestar: Uh-oh! *Sprints away to hide at the moonpool***

**Me: I DON'T CARE HOW SPECIAL THE MOON POOL IS! I'M COMING TO GET YOU! *Turns back to reviewers/readers* Oops. Anyways, enjoy. Everyone who reviews gets a free hug! *Cheesy grin inserted here. Chases after Firestar***

* * *

Leafpool POV:

Brambleclaw had no idea Squirrelflight and I had stayed back to hear what he said to Crowfeather.

I was shocked (and, despite what had happened to me because of Crowfeather) absolutely thrilled with what he had said.

I was still sitting in the bushes and staring at the crop of grass he had disappeared into.

Abruptly, I was grabbed by my scruff and hauled backwards.

I hissed and attempted to rake my attackers face with my claws.

They merely leapt back and I whipped around to face them with my hackles risen and my ears pinned back.

Almost instantly, I felt foolish. It was just Brambleclaw… and he looked amused with my reaction.

If he wasn't my sister's mate… I probably would've jumped him right then.

I settled down in front of him, attempting to relax and stared straight at him defiantly.

His amusement faded rapidly. "Leafpool, we need our medicine cat more than ever right now. At least try to forget Crowfeather."

Brambleclaw sounded exasperated.

I was furious.

"I am trying. You say that like I purposely ran from the camp through the dirtplace in the middle of the night to stalk Crowfeather for the rest of his days," I spat. My tail swished angrily as I stood.

Brambleclaw's eyes hardened. "I am not your enemy Leafpool."

"When did I say you were?"

Calm once again, I left Brambleclaw sitting there and re-entered the Thunderclan camp.

I ignored the whispers and slunk inside my den quietly.

I stalked to my nest and curled up in it so that I was facing the wall. The familiar textures of the rock comforted me.

I wish Ashfur was here for me to talk to.

Howling filled the air. Ashfur?

I sprinted to the den entrance.

Heart racing, I reached the camp center and discovered Ashfur, lying wounded on the ground between Spiderleg and Whitewing. His front left foreleg was twisted in an awkward direction and he had a nasty gash down his flank.

I gasped and hissed.

"What happened I asked Whitewing as we raced back to my den together for supplies.

"Ashfur was watching us train, when a big branch fell on him from above.

I wouldn't lose him like I had lost Cinderpelt. Like I had lost Crowfeather.

He would live.

Finally having gathered the herbs, we raced back towards the camp center.

***

Finally, we finished doing what we could to help Ashfur and brought him back to my den.

I sat beside him and watched him in his unconsciousness, willing him to wake up.

There was nothing left to do but wait.

Ashur's POV:

All I could see was darkness.

All I could feel was pain.

I knew I was terrified too.

More than I had been when Ferncloud and I had lured the dogs away from our camp for our Mother as apprentices.

And I could hear Leafpool's' soft voice echoing in my mind, telling me to get out of the darkness and come back to her.

In the dark, I started struggling.

I imagined pulling myself out, as though I were swimming in the lake.

I willed myself to rise.

But when my eyes opened to the blinding light and pain, I began to wish that I had stayed in the nice, numbing darkness.

Crowfeather's POV:

"Crowfeather? Crowfeather where are you?"

I groaned and stirred in my little patch of tall grass as I atttemted to flinch away from Nightcloud in my unconscious state.

"Crowfeather, are you in there?"

She was close now.

I knew if I avoided her, she would be hurt.

"No," I groaned.

The grass surrounding me moved and then she was sitting there… watching me.

"You saw her again, didn't you?"

"Accidentally…" I mumbled and rolled over so that I was sitting up and facing her. "I needed some air last night so I ran… and she was here."

Nightcloud leaned over and licked one of my ears.

We stood and she gestured with her tail for us to run.

So we did. Together.

I wanted to get over this.

But it only now occurs to me that Nightcloud wants to help me.

* * *

**Okay, so, not the best chapter...**

**BTW: CATS REALLY HATE DOUBLE STICK TAPE. (one of my three kitties- Zeus- got some stuck to his back fur. He was sooooooooooooo uber freaked out.)**

**R&R.**

**(I might even throw in a cookie with that hug. :D)**


End file.
